MASK
by Rukia Nair
Summary: Un próximo encuentro...


**MASK**

**Otro Songfic, lo se, es que estoy tan triste que no puedo evitarlo, no me hago a la idea de que BLEACH haya terminado.**

**Se darán cuenta que esta canción es el último ending del anime: Aqua Timez – Mask y que no esta muy relacionado con lo que escribiré, pero igual espero les guste**

**ADVERTENCIA SPOLIER (aunque no recuerdo las palabras exactas, pues vi el anime en inter público (x k en mi país solo así es más accesible) y la verdad es que estaba llorando y no pude evitarlo, por eso no leí muy bien pero recuerdo cada expresión T.T)**

_"Donde hay corazones sin cicatrices?"  
>Me preguntó el viento que pasó<br>No tengo una respuesta para ser honesto  
>Solo estoy viviendo mi vida lo mejor que puedo<br>Me asombra ser llevado por una primavera demasiado azul  
>Vamos a continuar por la luz de un mismo verano<br>Es la luz, del camino que tu escogiste  
>Y algún día te llevara por el bien<br>_

-Nos veremos luego Rukia – dije mirándola como siempre antes de partir de nuevo al mundo real

_Quieres vivir sin disgustos  
>Pero por favor no odies la lluvia<br>Quieres vivir sin mentiras  
>Pero no quieres estar sola<br>_

-No se cuantas veces ya dijiste eso? – me da un poco de tristeza pensar que él se va nuevamente, después de todo pasamos por mucho… juntos

_Has puesto tu amor a dormir, para llevarlo contigo  
>Siempre has sido así<br>Desde el día en que naciste  
>Yo, tu, el que sea<br>Todos nos quedamos sin palabras  
>Para que cuando las digamos sean honestas<em>

-que importa cuantas veces lo dije – le sonreí – ahora soy un shinigami sustituto, ya nos veremos – es verdad… ahora podría verla nuevamente…

_Perdí mi oportunidad para estar con las personas  
>No me interesan las temporadas ni una vida tranquila<br>Pero ese soy yo_

_Querer correr a un lugar que no existe  
>Querer ser alguien que no soy<br>O esperar a la luna para poder sonreír  
>Aun no se que es lo que las personas quieren<em>

-Nos vemos Ichigo…- solo podía sonreírle, mi corazón me decía que lo vería pronto –

_En un campo fuera de la ciudad  
>Después de llorar<br>Me puse en pie Y mire al cielo  
>Vi un infinito marco azul<br>Que me hizo llorar aun mas  
><em> 

Tuve que partir, corrí lo más rápido que pude, no quería verla al rostro, no con la expresión que tengo en este momento, ya la extraño…

_Estoy bien con no tener una maquina del tiempo  
>Por que solo quiero apreciar este momento<br>Pero sin dejar ir el remordimiento  
>Para que cuando pueda estar con alguien, este solo<br>Para que cuando seamos uno, nos rompamos en pedazos  
>Así es<br>Para que así este presente en nuestras vidas_

Por suerte, él no me dijo adiós como la anterior vez, y eso llena mi pecho de calidez, porque solo dijo un "nos veremos luego". Odio el tener que ser Fukutaicho, pues si no lo fuera, se que me enviarían a mí a Karakura para ser la encargada de la zona, y podría vivir nuevamente con él… con mi fresa favorita… Ichigo

_Aunque no haya nombre para esos bellos sentimientos que me diste  
>Siguen bailando en nuestro cielo de recuerdos<br>"Quieres vivir sin disgustos  
>así que por favor no odies la lluvia"<br>"Quieres vivir sin mentiras  
>pero no quieres estar sola"<em>

Cuando salí del Dangai, cambié mi expresión, estoy triste lo reconozco, pero…

-Kurosaki tardaste mucho –

_Encontraste en mi una soledad que se convirtió en un niño  
>"esta bien llorar"<br>Empezaba a creer que podía contenerme  
>Aunque estaba triste me negaba a llorar<br>Y siempre quise poder hacerlo  
><em> 

Mis amigos están conmigo, tengo nuevamente mis poderes, siento como fluyen dentro de mí, y todo gracias a ella, a la mujer que cambió mi vida, a la que hizo que la lluvia se detenga en mi mundo a la que me dio una nueva razón de vida, ella… Rukia, la que llena de calor mi alma y mi corazón… Mi Rukia… Mi Luz…

_Lo que tengas en tu corazón, no lo cubras_

Y desde mi corazón dije mirando hacia el cielo, donde sé que ella podrá escucharme

-Nos vemos –

_Por que quiero reír para ti con toda mi fuerza_

**BUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….**

**BLEACH YA ACABÓ NO LO CREO**

****

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Mi razón de existir, la pasión de mi alma, el sentido de mis días, todo esta centrado en BLEACH…**

**Ahora solo hay que decir hasta pronto BLEACH**

**Porque sé que regresarán, se que un anime tan bueno no puede ser superado, no puede!**

**Debo agradecer a Tite Kubo, por haber creado a todos los personajes y las diferentes sagas de BLEACH y continuar con el manga**

**También a Noriyuki Abe por haber dirigido el anime, y a todo el equipo que lo hizo posible, de los cuales si supiera sus nombre los pondría, pero se que sale en los endings de Bleach.**

**A Morita Masakazu por ponerle esa voz que le va tan bien a Kurosaki Ichigo, por se él quien de vida al personaje que más amo.**

**A Fumiko Takahashi, por ser ella la seyu de Rukia, la que le da esa voz tan firme y suave, la única que pudo interpretar un comportamiento digno de una Kuchiki.**

**Y también a los diferentes seyus:**

**Okiayu Ryoutaro – Kuchiki Byakuya**

**Kentaro Ito – Abarai Renji**

**Sugiyama Noriaki – Ishida Uryu**

**Mitsuaki Madono – Kon**

**Yusa Koji – Ichimaru Gin**

**Matsutani Kaya – Matsumoto Rangiku**

**Paku Romi – Hitsugaya Toushiro**

**Kouki Miyata – Hanatarou Yamada**

**Y a los más de cien seyus de quienes no recuerdo muy bien sus nombres, mi agradecimiento a todos ellos por dar vida a tan buen Manga… espero poder escucharlos pronto…**

**Amo Bleach, amo a Rukia, e Ichigo es mi vida y al que más amo…**

**Y UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL a todos los que lean este songfic y decirles:**

**EL ICHIRUKI VIVE EN NUESTRO CORAZÓN, Y AUNQUE ESTO LLEGÓ A UN FINAL AÚN NO CONFIRMADO, SE QUE LS ICHIRUKISTAS, MANTENDREMOS VIVA ESTA LLAMA…**

**ICHIRUKI BANZAI!**


End file.
